kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Knox
Ronald Knox (ロナルド ノックス Ronarudo Nokkusu) is a Shinigami sent to work with William Spears as extra personnel. Appearance Ronald has thick, wavy hair with a small cowlick just to the right of the part in his hair. He wears thick-framed, oval-shaped glasses and he dresses in a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes, much like William, although Ronald's shoes are specifically Oxfords. He also wears a watch on his right hand. In the anime, it is shown that the top part of his hair is blonde and the bottom is black. Personality Ronald appears to be a rather laid back, easy-going Shinigami, who apparently has problems with arriving on time. He seems interested in finding a way to accomplish his job quickly, as shown when he says he has never been one for overtime, and with ease, as shown when he wistfully tells William that Grell Sutcliff got to do an easier job.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 15 He also seems interested in partying, as he shares with William that he would like to finish a job quickly because he has a party to attend to afterward. His lackadaisical attitude seems to annoy William, but he does seem willing to work hard, as he states he will try his best.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 He also comes across as respectful, as he uses the senpai honorific when talking about Grell. He is also shown to be a ladies man, commenting he got his scythe legally modified by flirting with the receptionist. Like William, he seems to have a distaste for demons, as shown by his shock when William states that the reason Baron Kelvin's manor is burning is because of a demon. However, he does not seem to hold the same level of animosity toward them, as he merely comes across as surprised, rather than angry. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Ronald initially appears to help William Spears with collecting the souls of the individuals killed by burning in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late, and comments that William is disappointed by his presence. However, he moves to work on his job quickly, stating that he has a party to attend to later and he has a distaste for overtime. William and Ronald are then seen diving into the fire with their death scythes ready to be used. Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Ronald Knox first appears in Episode 9 of Kuroshitsuji II, in which he assist William T. Spears in fighting Sebasian. It is not very clear at this point why they are fighting him, but it has something to do with a recent movement of souls. Sebastian jams Ronald's Death Scythe using his trademark cutlary, however, he manages to repair the damage done to it and send it crashing down on Sebastian and William (although both dodge). William is digruntled at this, but Ronald doesn't really seem to care all that much. He seems amused when William abandons chasing Sebastian after he knocks his glasses off of his face and proceeds to lecture him for almost hurting him with his scythe and for not knowing the importance of glasses. Ronald makes an appearance during the ending of episode 12, along side the other Shinigami. Although it appears that he, William, and Grell are supposed to be reaping souls only William is actually working. Ronald is seen looking at his watch and speaking to William, most likely expressing his distaste about "overtime", while Grell is seen off to the side yawning and stretching. Death Scythe Like the other Shinigami, Ronald has a death scythe used in his job. It has been modified to look like a lawnmower, which he states was done on the principle of avoiding overtime work. He confirms with William that he received permission to modify his death scythe, because he is friends with "the girl at the general affairs department."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 18 On the front, a stamp saying "DEATH SCYTHE" has been embedded, and it contains four circular blades and two straight blades running horizontally below the circular ones.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 19 It has two wheels that allow him to push it around and a small cord that allows him to pull a trigger on the handle to start the death scythe. It appears to have two unique abilities: the quick collection of souls, as well as being the only seen death scythe with a compartment to store collected souls. This compartment is in the back of the actual blades on the death scythe. It is unclear where he carries it. He is not seen with it when he first arrives on Baron Kelvin's roof to meet William,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 14 but he pulls it seemingly from nowhere to get the job done.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 17-18 Trivia *His name is similar to Ronald Knox (17 February 1888 - 24 August 1957) an English theologian, priest and crime writer. *He also appeared in episode 9 season 2 of the anime. *Ronald is apparently the youngest of the Shinigami as he tries to excuse his carelessness as just a part of being his age. He also looks up to William and Grell, but appears to favor Grell. *Ronald tries to use a catchphrase when he makes his debut in episode 9. He didn't like it and stated he was going to have his friend make him a new one. He also reveals he was only doing it because Grell said to. *In both his manga and anime debuts Ronald mentions his female friend from the office. He apparently relies on her a lot. Quotes *(To William) "My, looks like you took offense after all, even though I tried to get here really fast. Still, perhaps you are just disappointed that it's me?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 13-14 *"Well, let's finish up that investigation work then. I have a party with the secretarial section today. Also, from the start, I've never been one to do overtime." *(To Sebastian)'' I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Die''' ....Ah it's no good after all. Mr Sutcliff said I needed to have a catchpharse, I had the girls over in General Affairs section to think one up for me... '' *''Sorry, man. I'm at the age when I want to be rowdy. References Kuroshitsuji Episode 9 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami